Road to Nowhere
by xFanaticTeenx
Summary: After a long wait, summer is finally here! School is out, kids are going on vacation, and people are flooding the beaches. But not the BTR boys. Kendall had a bigger and better idea: A long road trip! Just the four of them. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos were about to have the road trip to paradise ... oh so they think. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Many things will happen in this story...many things that will have you squealing with excitement. Or crying. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DO.**

**I hope you can forgive me being away and all. I have a lot to do, you know? Sorry for the mistakes you might see ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

There were sighs in the room of 2J. James was hanging upside down on the orange couch, Kendall was face down next to him, Logan had his face in his hands sitting on the other side, and Carlos was lying on the floor.

The air was drained of it's excitement and floated bare and gray. Kendall turned himself over and broke the silence. "We have to do something about this," he spoke. "We can't just lie here and do nothing all summer long!"

James turned his head toward Kendall's, blinked a few times, and said, "Kendall," James began, "What do you propose we do to to change this boring summer?"

Kendall narrowed his eyes and thought of a million ideas that they could do, but shook his head to all of them. Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared above his head. "I know what we could do," he said, gaining his friends' attention. "We could go on a long road trip!"

"One problem," Logan spoke up. "How are we going to get Gustavo to let us go?"

"We're on summer vacation," Kendall said the obvious. "He has to let us go."

All but Logan smiled. A road trip could be fun. Singing along to the radio, feeling the cool wind blow against your face, snacks on the road; it was the perfect plan! And best of all, they won't have to work or hear the loud shoutings from Gustavo telling them that their dancing was way off, or they were off key.

Kendall's plans never failed. Not once. "So are we going to ask him, or not?" Logan, James, and Carlos all stood up and nodded. "Then it's decided. We go on a road trip!"

* * *

"My dogs...go on a road trip...alone?" Gustavo repeated several times, looking at the four boys like they were idiots. "Let me think, no!"

"But Gustavo, it's summer vacation! We need to go on a road trip, or we'll die!" Carlos told him.

Kelly turned to Gustavo. "It _is_ summer vacation," she said. "And it would be nice if the guys had some time alone on the road."

All four of them shut their eyes tight, crossing their fingers.

"Fine," Gustavo gave up. "I'll let the dogs have a break."

"YES!" The four said in unison, high-fiving each other with joy.

"Hold it," Gustavo said, putting his finger up.

"What?" Kendall stood still.

Gustavo sighed. "I want you nowhere near anyone who looks like they might be insane," he warned. "It's a strange place out there. I just...want my dogs to be safe."

"We will, Gustavo," James promised.

"You can count on us!" Carlos shouted.

"If you need anything, you have my phone number," Gustavo said. "And here's a little spending money for the journey." Gustavo put his hand in his pocket and handed Kendall a stack of dollars.

"Whoa, Gustavo, how much is this?" Kendall asked, mouth agape.

"Just four thousand dollars. Not much,"

"It is to us!" James yelled.

"Don't make me change my mind. You guys should go while you can," Gustavo motioned to the door.

The four excited boys quickly rushed out the door and ran to apartment 2J for some snacks. Carlos opened the refridgerator and grabbed bread and other sandwich items, James grabbed a pack of Gatorade and some string cheese snacks, Logan was smart and put the first aid kit on the counter next to the cooler just incase of an accident, and Kendall brought his iPod to hook up in the car and jam out to some tunes.

They almost forgot one thing. Mrs. Knight and Katie. They were out shopping...he almost forgot. Kendall whipped out his cell and dialed Jennifer's number.

"Mom, me and the guys are going on a road trip for summer vacation," he said into the phone.

"_Right now?_"

"Well, we _are_ a band!"

"_Well, all right then...be safe! When will you planning to be home?_"

"We don't really know,"

"_You can be gone as long as you want, Just don't take a century! I already miss you enough when you go on tour,_"

"All right, mom," Kendall said. "Tell Katie I said bye. See you soon!"

"_I love you! Bye,_" The call ended.

Kendall cracked his knuckles, smiled and said, "Let's pack up and hit the road, guys!"

And so they did. They put all of the food into the cooler, packed their clothes; sat in the Big Time Rush mobile, and took a deep breath. Kendall put his hands on the wheel and stared straight ahead. "So the journey begins," he said. "Where do we go first?"

"We could go to Chicago," James suggested.

"Ohio is close to Chicago, to we could go there next," Logan added.

"Sounds awesome!" Carlos shook with excitement.

"LA to Chicago is about a day away," Kendall looked at the guys. "We might need to check into some hotels to sleep," he planned out. "We could add another place to go."

"New York?" Carlos said.

"So we go to Chicago, Ohio, and then New York!" Kendall shouted, switching the car on. "It's the perfect road trip plan!" Kendall turned the GPS on and set the destination.

* * *

About five hours passed, Carlos had his head rested on James' shoulder. "How much longer?" He whined, stretching his arms.

"Twenty-four more hours," Logan said, glancing at the GPS. "It's okay, those hours will pass quickly."

Carlos snuggled closer to James. "Well, I'm going to take a nap," he yawned. "Wake me up when we get there."

James looked at Carlos' sleeping form. "Sleep tight, Carlitos,"

"Turn right at...next turn," the GPS said.

Kendall obeyed the GPS and turned right. But the GPS beeped and told him to turn around. "What's up with this GPS?" He hit it a few times.

"Turn left at...next stop sign,"

Kendall shrugged and drove forward until they saw a stop sign. It seemed fine...until they got to a dead end. "Why are we at a dead end? It told me to keep going until I saw a stop sign!" Kendall shouted with anger.

Carlos moaned and repositioned himself. "Two corndogs, please...thank you," he mumbled in his sleep.

James smiled. Carlos could be so funny sometimes. He turned his head and focused on Kendall. "Are you sure you programed it right?"

"Yeah, It was working fine a few hours ago,"

"Turn right, drive forward at next...exit," the GPS sounded. "Turn left at...next lane." The GPS glitched and froze.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew this was going to happen," he sighed. "Just turn around and look for someone that might be able to help us."

"Logan, nobody is going to be in the middle of nowhere at midnight," Kendall began to turn the car around.

"I could find out which direction we're going if I could see the moon," Logan looked up to the sky. "But it's too cloudy."

James looked around the dark sandy area they were in. "Isn't there another way to find out where we are?" he asked.

"Well, the GPS says we're in Spain right now," Kendall glared at the device. "Stupid GPS..."

"Doesn't it have a digital compass?" James asked.

Logan looked around the GPS and searched for it. "A GPS that doesn't even have a compass," he buried his face in his hands. "Wow."

"Look, we can do this," Kendall said. "We just need to focus and have hope. It's not like we came unprepared."

"I know we didn't come unprepared, Kendall," Logan sighed. "But we only have so much food. It isn't going to last long. We need to find somewhere to stay for the night."

"I agree," Kendall nodded. "Can you please take a turn driving now?"

"Sure," Logan said, getting out of the car and switching seats with Kendall. Logan rubbed his arms with his hands. The wind blew against Logan's legs and face making him shiver. Summers weren't this cold...where were they?

Kendall and Logan closed the car doors as they sat into the switched seats. Logan drove the car forward, looking left and right for somebody, anybody to tell them where they were.

Twenty minutes, still no sign of anyone. Kendall looked behind him to see Carlos and James asleep, heads leaning against each other. Kendall yawned. It was 12:43am, way passed his usual bed time. He snuggled into the car seat and leaned his head against the window. "I'll be taking a small nap," he took a deep breath. "Wake me up if you get tired..."

Logan sighed and continued to drive, looking everywhere for someone to help them. He looked at the car's gas meter. It was full? He remembered that he had the car running on battery the whole time, which was a good thing. At least now when the battery runs out, they still have a full tank of gas.

Logan's stomach growled, asking for food. He pulled over to the side of the road and made a quick sandwhich to sooth his aching stomach. He sank back into his seat and released a sigh as he ate his quickly made sandwhich. He looked out of the windows...nothing but sand. Logan squinted, looking way forward. He could see...lights! Headlights from a car!

He sighed with relief. Someone was going to help them locate where they were. Logan finished his sandwich, rolling his window down, and waving his hand to get the driver's attention.

The car came to a stop right where they were at. The lights turned off and out came a tall woman that looked like she was in her thirties. Blonde hair, brown eyes, currently in some denim jeans and a white t-shirt with a pink jacket over it.

"Need some help?" She asked, walking to Logan.

Logan blinked. "Uhh, yeah! Me and my friends don't know where we are," he explained. "You see, the GPS was acting weird and it glitched or something..." Logan trailed off.

The woman laughed. "I understand. It happens, don't worry," she smiled. "Well, you're almost at Vegas." she said, pointing down the road.

Logan's eyes widened. "V-Vegas? You mean Las Vegas?"

"Yes,"

Logan scratched his neck. That GPS must of steered them in circles. "Wait until I tell the guys," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Me and my buddies were on our way to Chicago," he said. "We wanted to make our summer vacation fun, so we went on a long road trip that went from LA to Chicago, Ohio, and New York...but it didn't end up as we planned."

"Well, I can give you a map. Will that help?" she asked.

Logan nodded. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

The woman was inside of her car, searching for the map. She stopped, looking back at Logan. "Crystal," she said, grabbing the promised map and giving it to Logan.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"No problem! Hey, aren't you from that one boy band..." she snapped her fingers a few times, trying to remember the name.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Big Time Rush," he finished.

"Yeah! That's the one! Won't you please have a look at Vegas? It's so pretty!" the woman smiled. The smile almost looked forced to Logan...

"No, thanks. Just following out road trip plans,"

There was a loud groan coming from the Big Time Rush mobile. "Logie, keep it down! Tryna sleep here," it was Carlos.

Logan glanced at the car and back to Crystal. "Sorry, that was my friend," he said. "Thanks for your help! We'll be on our way,"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Vegas just for a visit?" she had a sad look on her face. Logan wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks!" Logan shut the car door and turned the car on.

"Who were you talking to, Logie?" Carlos asked, yawning.

"Someone that gave us a map. Apparently, we're on the track to Las Vegas," he chuckled.

James' eyes shot open. "Did you say Las Vegas?"

"Yes, James. And, no. We are not going to the casino,"

"Why not? We have three thousand dollars. If we're lucky, we could win twice as much!" James pointed out.

"All of the machines are rigged, the people in there are thieves, we might get beat up by thugs, and we're underaged,"

"The slot machines aren't rigged! I heard of a woman that won a million dollars from one!" he snapped. "There aren't any thugs, the casinos are filled with security. And no one will know we're underaged. That's what lying is for."

Logan shook his head. "There's no way you can change my mind,"

* * *

"I can't believe you changed my mind," Logan said, walking with his three friends into the giant casino.

"You're going to have fun," James tried cheering Logan up. "Stop worrying."

Suddenly, a random crazed girl ran passed them with cash in her hands screaming, "I WON, I WON!"

James nudged Logan's shoulder. "Told you they weren't rigged,"

Kendall looked around the gigantic room filled with noises. "Where do we go first?" he asked.

James smiled and kept staring at the girl at the pub corner. "I'm going to the bar," he started walking.

"James, you can't drink alchohol yet!" Logan yelled, lucky that nobody heard him. James seemed to ignore him. Logan let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course they had their own wallets with their own money. Logan was the one with the three grand. He had to be cautious, careful not to bump into anyone crazy.

"I'll be over at the slot machines," Kendall said. "See you later, Loges."

"O-okay,"

A waitress passed Carlos and Logan with a plate of what looked like mini ice cream dishes with cake and whipped cream? "Cake!" Carlos screamed, running after the waitress.

Logan was left alone...one thousand dollars...in his pocket. He patted his right pocket containing the money. He took a deep breath and started to explore around.

It would be a good idea to check in and rent a room for the night. He walked over to the counter and asked the man for a room for four.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Is it good? I hope so! Tell me what you think of it in the reviews. Reviews motivate me!**

**Hugs for everyone! -xFanaticTeenx**


	2. Chapter 2: Happenings

**God I feel terrible for leaving you guys out there. I've been caught up in drawing and stuff like that. I will TRYYYY to post it more often. I got a new laptop so I might be able to write more. You know I'm not as active as I used to be and I'm sorry for that.**

* * *

Carlos ran after the waitress to get his desired dessert. "Hey!" he called out. As he wanted, the waitress stopped. "May I pretty please have one of those?" he asked as politely as he could.

She handed him the bowl of cake and winked. "Well aren't you a gentleman," she smiled and took off.

Carlos was so excited. By the looks of the dessert, it was going to taste like heaven. Finally, he grabbed the spoon inside the bowl and took a big bite. His whole face scrunched up like he had just ate a lemon. Sadly, it wasn't what he had suspected. Not heaven cake, instead it was rum soaked cake. Definitly NOT what he had in mind. He frowned and threw the disgusting so called dessert away.

Saddened, he wanted to go back to James and tell him what happened, and how sad he was. Carlos looked around the large plaza for his friend, but he couldn't see him in the large crowd. At the corner of his eye he thought he could see Kendall. Happy, he squeezed through the crowd and tried catching up to him. Frustrated by the people around, he groaned. Luckily, Carlos was able to get out of the pool of people safely. He found a resting area and sat down on one of the couches. He propped his head up with his elbows, hands on his cheeks.

Carlos took a deep sigh and glanced at everything around him, wishing he was with his friends. "This isn't as fun as I thought," he whispered to himself.

"Something wrong, fella?" a woman asked.

Carlos' head shot up, startled. He looked around the large packed room and then back at her. "M-me?" he pointed at his chest.

She was a tall brunette woman, looked like she was in her late twenties. The unnamed woman stared at Carlos. "Yes you, who else is infront of me? What's your name?"

Carlos gulped. Scared how she was acting around him, he came up with a alias. "Tony, what about yours?"

"Lilith, but you can call me Lil," Lilith said, shooting a smile at Carlos. "So what are you doing here, cutie?" suddenly sitting next to Carlos, she started playing with his hair.

A cold shiver went up Carlos' spine. He scooted away from Lilith and cleared his throat. "I, uhh," he tried to speak. "I'm here on a roadtrip with my friends." his voice cracked.

Lilith chuckled. "Aww, is someone nervous?" she pursed her lips together and stared at Carlos' frozen form.

"N-no, it's just, I'm not that comfortable around-"

"Strangers? I see," she nodded. "Well, it's fine because, I'm no stranger...I'm your worst nightmare."

Carlos' eyes shot wide as she stared deep into his fear ridden eyes. His heart beat got faster and faster. "Wh-what do you mean?"

* * *

James did his best dance move and sat on the bar stool. "Hey, there," he winked at the bartender. The bartender ignored him. Instead, she started making some kind of drink. She turned to James and put it in front of him. "Thank you, princess." James said, nervous about whether she was playing hard to get.

The bartender turned to James' direction and giggled. Does she like him, or is she playing? "You look familiar," she said with her back turned.

"I d-do?" he cleared his throat. "I mean...familiar how?" James took a look at his mystery drink and sipped from it.

"Leila. That's my name," she turned to James again and leaned on the bar. "And you look like you're from a band."

James coughed and nervouly smiled. If she found out he was from Big Time Rush, she might call security! "Me? Naah...no band. Just a normal guy out for some luck,"

Leila's eyes furrowed. "What kind of luck?" she stretched her arms towards James and fixed his shirt collar.

James, for the first time in months, was feeling uncomfortable. He took a gulp of his drink and blinked a few times. That large gulp wasn't a good idea. The alcohol burned in his throat. As much as he hated it, he was tempted to take another swig of it. The temptation was too much; he took another large sip of it. His vision got clouded. James blinked, afraid of what may happen.

"Something wrong?" she smirked.

"Nothing's...wrong," James' voice sounded slurred and troubled. Oh no...this was bad. His vision became foggier; he began to panic.

"James, I don't think you're going anywhere," she knew his name? Ohhh no...this is really really bad.

James shook his head, black spots covering his vision. He got up from his stool and tried to run away, but instead he fell face first onto the floor. He moaned, pain all over his body. Facing up, he saw Leila grab his arm and put it around her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, lover boy." the blackness took over. He was unconscious.

* * *

Kendall was down at the slot machines observing the other people. They seemed focused; taking out their wallets, putting the money in the slot machine and pulling the lever, making the machine scramble the slots. It was creepy...

Who would waste their money like that? Why not save it for a rainy day? Heck, Kendall didn't know. They were addicted. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards a pool table. Suddenly, a blonde girl stepped in front of him and pushed him away from going to the wanted destination.

Kendall was confused. Who was she?

"Whoa, boy," she said, almost like she was talking to a horse. "You aren't paying much attention to your friends."

Kendall was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She pointed her head to the bar James was at. "Your friend was over there talking to the bartender, right?" Kendall nodded. "Well, he's not there anymore...nor is the bartender. You want to know where he is?"

Kendall was worried about James. He could be in trouble, but, he also could just be somewhere else but the bar. "He's probably just not at the bar," he said.

"This place isn't that big, do you see him anywhere?"

Kendall looked around the room as best he could, but couldn't seem to find James. "No," he replied, but rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm not following you for anything. I know what you're going to do."

She threw a hard stare at Kendall. "Oh yeah? What am I going to do?"

Kendall cleared his throat and changed his position. "Bad stuff. All I'm saying,"

"What do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

Kendall rolled his eyes once more. "Nothing! I just wanted to have a fun trip with my friends and this is what I get? GEEZ, I feel like this happens all the time!" he let out a frustrated groan and dashed around in search for Logan.

"Wait!" the woman yelled, but Kendall ignored her.

Angered by everyone, Kendall started pushing people out of his way. When he saw Logan, he started waving. "Logan! Hey, Logan!" he called out. Kendall was suddenly shoved to the ground.

In front of him he saw a large man with a long brown beard. "Are you lookin' fer trouble, punk?"

Sheesh, why does everyone have a problem?

Kendall crawled back. "No, no! I uhh ..."

The bearded man walked towards Kendall with a fist up.

Kendall's face scrunched up, his hands covering his face for protection. "I just need a little help. No one has been nice to me, I've been pushed around, lied to, and I just need someone to help me find my friends because they're missing and- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Kendall squished all of the words together, voice cracking at the end.

The large man started laughing, finger whipping away a stray tear from his eyes. "Son, you need to stop judging people on their looks,"

Kendall's hands went down, eyes fixated on the man. "You mean ... you aren't going to turn me inside out..?"

The man started laughing again. "No, good lad! I'm going to help you!"

Kendall was helped up by the man and dusted off. The man was staring at him with a large smile plastered on his face. Kendall nervously laughed and cleared his throat. "So ... my friends are-"

"Logan, James, and Carlos, right? Oh, my daughter LOVES you guys!"

Kendall put his finger on his own lips and made a hush noise. "Keep it down, please!" he whispered, "Now can you help me find my friends?"

The man nodded. "Tall boy, brown flowy hair, looks like a girl?"

Kendall smiled. "That's James! Now, where is he?" Kendall didn't know why he trusted this man all of a sudden. He just looked ... nice.

"I saw him in the back. He said he wanted to 'get jiggy with it'?"

"W-what? Oh geez ... can you show me where it is?"

The man stared at Kendall with the awful smile again. This time it looked creepy ... "Sure, friend," he said. "Follow me." he beckoned Kendall.

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter! AAA I hope I can be more active. So should Kendall trust this mysterious man? Was the girl he first saw lying, or was she the good person? What do you think is going to happen? Please tell me what you think! x)**


End file.
